Madness, Mayhem, and Martyrdom
by PunkManiak
Summary: The tale of a Mad Dog Sith Experiment, can he be saved, or will he fall even further into the abyss? Companion piece to my friend's work, Of Luke and Other Things Rewrite.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Jun Motorashi-Fett, but that, is relatively inconsequential and uninteresting, if I'm being honest. What is interesting, is what my first memory was.

I remember waking up due to the absolute agony that was engulfing my body, I was surrounded by some strange liquid and could see the bubbles in front of me as I breathed. As I looked around I saw my body, and with it the source of my agony. I saw raw naked bone, with by blood turning the liquid around me a sickly pink, as my body began to stitch itself together.

I began to scream out into the liquid unable to hold in my pain. For some reason I could breathe the liquid perfectly, I didn't know where I was, what I was, or really what anything was. All I knew that my world was pure agony, as I continued to scream before blacking out.

I didn't know what I was, but I learned later. I was a lab-rat, a science experiment, a fucking monster created by unspeakable Sith sorceries.

I was created as part of a secret Sith project, to take the genetic codes of Arla Fett and Anakin Skywalker, with a little cross-breeding Selkath DNA to make me better able to survive, in order to create the perfect killing machine, the perfect warrior and assassin all rolled into one, designed to take the genetics of the Jedi's Chosen One and the genetics of the greatest clan of Mandalorian warriors that ever existed, apparently breeding me was no small task, so they had designed me to be sterile.

My training began as soon as I was out of the damned bacta tank. To call it violent and brutal would be an understatement, my creator Darth Skanato was my first trainer, and he seemed to take sadistic glee in the beatings and burns he gave me, while he trained me. In order to make me crave victory more, and to fear failure, every time I lost or simply failed his expectations in the training exercise, he began carving ancient Sith runes into my skin with a knife, if I screamed, struggled, or even cried during the process he would push the knife further into my skin.

It was clear from the beginning, I wasn't free, I wasn't a person, I was a slave, a thing, made for one singular purpose to kill, whoever my masters pointed me at, and I was damn good at my job.

My name is Jun Motorashi-Fett.

This is my story.

How I was redeemed, how I fell, and how I proved myself to all.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. – The Death of All Innocence

I got my first assassination mission, when I was around four or five, my training had been going exceedingly well. I had continued fighting and struggling to get better at combat, my master was initially annoyed at the difficulty I had with learning to use the Force, but as soon as we focused on the more physical of the force disciplines, they came as naturally to me as breathing. I had a much more difficult time learning to create lightning from my hands, or using the force to choke the life out of someone, but using the force to turn my scream into a sonic weapon was mere child's play.

My mission was to go to Mustafar, to pre-emptively end the attempts of a New Republic Dignitary to begin negotiating for peace, and bringing some of the planets in the outer rim into council space. In order to do this, I stowed away, inside the belly of a freight cruiser, leaving Korriban and headed to Mustafar, to deliver goods for some of the Sith living on the planet in secret. I was not permitted to bring my usual arsenal with me, as my master wanted to see if I was capable of pulling off a mission like this with minimal armaments, all I was permitted to take with me, was vibro-knife, because my master wanted this killing to have a personal touch, and a single blaster pistol to take down any opposition.

Once on the planet, I slowly moved to where the meeting was supposed to occur, sneaking my way there, and doing my best to stay out of sight, to avoid any potential detection. Once I was in range, not sensing any Jedi, I leaped out of the shadows, and locked eyes with my prey. He was flanked by two battle droids, armed only with blaster rifles, they were easy pickings. In the ensuing scuffle, where I dodged their shots and blasted them to pieces, the hood of my cloak was knocked off of my head, revealing my face.

As I slowly marched towards my prey, who had drawn his blaster, I could see it shaking in his hand, like he was afraid. I know now, he was losing his nerve in the face of a child assassin, who he couldn't bring himself to try and kill. As I marched towards him, *click-clack, click-clack*, he tried talking to me, to talk me down. "You don't have to do this," he'd said, "I can get you help," he'd said…but his pleas fell on deaf ears. I lunged forward getting as close as I could to his body, and too close for the blaster to be of any use, before stabbing my knife into his chest. Straight into his heart. Just like I had been trained.

As soon as the deed was done, I could feel that something was horrifically wrong, I could sense the life bleeding out of him, and I didn't know what to do. As soon as I got back to Korriban, after being escorted back to my cell, I collapsed onto my mat, and cried myself to sleep, thinking of what I had just done.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. – Feel The Pain

Although I was mostly alone in my suffering, I wasn't the only slave kept there. My masters had many Twi'lek slave girls, whom they had acquired, with the express purpose of 'entertaining' guests, should they wish to use them.

They mostly avoided me, I mean, why wouldn't they, I was a living weapon, in the form of a child. They knew that, they knew exactly, what I was. A killer, and one supposedly without a conscience.

My masters would occasionally send me to guard their chambers so none of their servants would get any funny ideas about using them for their own entertainment, and so that the girls couldn't even try to escape.

So some of them even hated me with a passion, seeing me simply as their jailer. Others saw me as a little monster, something that should not be. One though, she saw me as an innocent child, tortured and warped into a murderous monster, her name was Oayembepe, to me she was known simply as Oa.

The day we met, I was once again serving as guard for them, under the order of my masters. I'd been sent there after one of my masters, had once again punished me, whether it was for failing to meet their expectations in a test of some kind, or simply because I had displeased them somehow, I did not know. I was standing there with the blood still trickling down my cheek, from where the Sith symbol had been carved into my face.

She brought a towel over to me, it should have been obvious to me that she meant to clean my face, but I was uncertain of that at the time, and so as she brought it close to my face I flinched, trying to contain my shaking within my own body.

As she saw me shaking, she cooed out some words in Huttese, I could hardly make them out, aside from one word that I knew sound of, but not the meaning, 'Safe'. "It's okay, sweetheart, you're alright, you're safe. You don't need to be frightened," she had said. As she brought the towel up, to clean the blood of my face, and stop the bleeding, I forced myself to control my own body and not flinch, despite how badly I wanted to.

"There, that's better isn't it?" she cooed out at me, "Can you speak sweetheart?" I shook my head no, I knew some words, I could understand perfectly, but I was not meant to speak, after all, what use does a weapon have for words? "Can you try for me, little one?" she asked me gently, "Can you say hello?"

I tried to speak for this strange but gentle woman, but the words didn't want to come out of my mouth, "He-He-Hel-uh!" I cringed at just how horribly mangled and stuttered the words sounded coming out of my mouth, but she didn't shout at me, she didn't scream at me, she didn't beat or berate me, she simply answered, "That's alright sweetheart, you'll get there."

From that point on, whenever I was sent to guard them, I would spend the time with Oa in secret taking lessons, in how to speak, talking to her, it was far better than being alone. Oa was gentle, kind, and loving. A nurturing spirit in my time of need. Over time I learned more and more about her, Oa was a mother, who had been separated from her son, so it made sense that she would grow attached to me. I was the surrogate for her son. That was okay, I was accustomed to being used by others, after all it was so much better than being alone, and I didn't mind being used like this.

At one point she asked me where I had come from, "Where are you from little one?" I didn't understand the question, "From?" She smiled sadly at me, "Yes, little one, where did you live before, where did you live before all of this?" Understanding her question at last, I answered, "No before." She looked taken aback by this, "You must have a mother or a father that misses you," I shook my head at her trying not to let any emotion show, "No, here always." Her face crumpled up at that. I was frightened, frightened that she finally understood why the others saw me as nothing more than a little monster. She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close to her bosom, resting her chin atop my head before whispering out in a shaky breath, "I'm so sorry, little one."

We spent the next year or two together, with one another for company, it was how I first learned the meaning of the word mother, and she was the closest thing I would ever have to one of my own. But it was not meant to last.

She died, attempting to break herself and the other slaves out, so they could fight their way to freedom, many of the girls made it out, but just barely. She would have succeeded, if only she hadn't come back for me.

I can still remember, when it happened, she had somehow gotten her hands on one of the guards' keycards to my cell. "It's alright little one, you'll be free soon," she had said to me, as she smiled at me, it was almost the only thing I could see, if it weren't for one of the guards behind her pointing his blaster straight at the back of her head.

I screamed out trying to get her to turn around or duck out of the way, but she didn't move in time. I watched as the front of her face was blown out, and I was helpless to stop it. In the end, I was a prisoner, as I thought I would always be.

My masters had learned of our relationship, and so had left her body to rot in front of my cell. She was to serve as a lesson to me. I was alone, and anyone who tried to get close to me would be killed, I could never escape.

It was then that I first learned to hate. My masters made me kill, my masters took away any and all friends I might have had, my masters had made me a slave. I would never be free, so long as they still drew breath.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – All That is Impure

At one point my masters were welcoming in allies from off-world, so me and the other slaves were cleaned and dressed in the best clothes they had for us, which inevitably were little better than overly flashy and flowy bits of scrap silk. It was no different from what the girls normally had to wear, but it was exceedingly peculiar for me to be wearing such a thing.

Ordinarily I was either left in my cell sitting in little more than simple rags, or depending on how much my masters trusted our visitors, I would be out there at the banquet serving as a sentry, wearing my robes, armor, and weapons, to be called upon by my masters for a demonstration, or to put the guests down, if they got to uppity or full of themselves.

This was all completely new to me, and so I found myself acting as one of the servers at this particular banquet, I was meant to watch the girls and follow their lead, but despite all of my combat training I was not nearly as graceful as them, and so I often made mistakes, tripping over my own feet due to being unaccustomed to wearing these kinds of clothes, and as a result spilling a tray of food. I was almost certain I would be getting reacquainted with my master's knife and a subsequent beating.

To my great surprise my master, Darth Skanato, called me over, "Jun, this is Lord Ourun, you are to follow him and attend to any of his needs," I simply nodded my head, knowing it was in my best interest to follow my master's orders. I turn Lord Ourun, our Zabrak visitor and bowed my head, I don't know why but something about him felt off, and wrong. His hand reaches up and grasps my face, clasping at my chin, "Skanato, he is a work of art, simply divine, you must be so proud of your craftsmanship to create such a perfect little specimen."

His hand felt wet and slimy against my skin, disgusting and wrong. My master simply chuckled at his words, "Yes, he is a perfect little warrior, and shall one day make a perfect weapon for my Sith armies. Now follow the fine lord, Jun," I turned and begin to follow him out of the room, but my master stopped me, clasping his hand over my shoulder, "Do not fuck this up for me, you little fucking rat. If you do, you do not want to know the number of marks I will add to your skin. Do as he tells you, and you will be fulfilling my will."

I continued following Lord Ourun out of the room, and as he made his way towards the back rooms closer to the room where the Twi'Lek girls are normally kept. His hand was running up and down my exposed skin, making my stomach curl, forcing me to fight off the urge to be violently sick.

"You're so pretty, will you undress for me, little one?" Ourun asked me.

I was confused, but did as I was asked. My skin was tingling, feeling itchy, once exposed. I didn't know what was going on at the time, but it didn't feel right at all.

His hands were still roaming across my skin, making me fill distinctly ill. Fighting the bile down my throat and back into my stomach, I hear him speaking to me, "Will you lay down on your stomach for me little one?"

I followed his instructions, laying down on my stomach on the bed, following his orders like my master told me, but I could still feel him moving behind me, before I felt his hands being placed upon my shoulder blades, and then something entering me. Then I felt the sharp pain of something being forced into me.

 _In and Out_

 _In and Out_

 _In and Out_ , _it went._

I didn't know how long it went on, the pain wasn't any worse than what I had already felt, but I could feel heat rippling under my skin, and bile churning within my stomach. I now know that it was a disgusting mixture of pleasure, violation, and pain, churning under my skin. I didn't comprehend it at the time, but it made my blood boil and churn under my skin.

He pulled himself off of me and left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I don't know how long I stayed there by myself I don't know how long I spent in there before someone came for me, but it was long enough for me to get lost in my own thoughts.

The person who came to get me was Chojroba, one of the girls. She was one of the one's that hated me the most, seeing me as a little monster and nothing more. I thought she had come to gloat, and so turned a sneer at her as she came into the room, but her expression was not one of scorn. It was one of sympathy and pity. I suppose seeing a child as young as me being used like that disturbed even her.

She helped me get clean, and then redressed in my normal rags, my masters had decided to release me from the party and she was to escort me back to my cell.

As we made our way back, she tried to speak to me, "Do you wish to talk about it?"

I simply answered with one of the words I learned from Oa, "No."

She was trying to be kind, but it was something that was extraordinarily fresh, "Are you sure? Even if you don't want to talk, perhaps you could use some company."

I kept the sneer off of my face, but just barely, "No. You hate me, you always have. Did seeing me vulnerable change that? The fact that I've been a slave since the minute I was first conceived of, little more than a thing to be used and then put back away after."

"No, I simply-"

"Save it!" I hissed out, fighting the rage back down into my chest, "You are not Oa, she is dead, and never coming back. I don't need your false sympathy and pity. You hate me, so simply continue on doing so."

Once we got back to the room containing my cell, the guards watching my cage, moved to flank me, and escorted me back into it. I couldn't get away from her fast enough, so I practically ran into it, slamming the door behind me, separating myself from the outside world. I sat on my mat, containing my own rage and anger as best as I could, as I felt the tears dripping down my cheeks.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dying of the Light

I could feel myself falling and giving more and more into my own rage and hatred, which began to make killing easier. I was a slave, I was a prisoner, I was sub-human, and I would never be free, which began to lead me to hate the world around me, those that were free, and those who had never known imprisonment. Why should I be imprisoned, when everyone else was free, when everyone else had been born free?

I also began to understand why the other slaves hated me, I was made to act as their jailer, keeping them from their own freedom. Roba for some reason, stopped joining in with the other girls, when they mocked, berated or terrorized me. Whenever she looked at me there was nothing but pity in her eyes, I don't know why but I hated it.

My master would train with me, and I began to win, utilizing my rage and anger I was able to begin pushing himself and myself even further. I was growing in skill and power at an astounding rate, my master didn't say as much, but I could tell. He was sweating, as I began to take more and more ground in our training matches, pushing him further and further backwards, almost knocking him out of the ring. I was getting stronger and more powerful, my own rage and hatred giving my strikes a vicious edge.

I was being sent on more and more assassination missions, whereas once upon a time my targets would try and talk me down to keep me from completing my mission, now, they simply ran from me out of sheer terror. My name was making the rounds, and I was known simply as the Shade, very few people who got the news that I was being sent after them stayed in one place for long. They were especially shocked to learn that I was simply a child. Upon seeing my face, their own would often contort in terror at that amount of scar tissue on the face of one so young. Even then, nothing could save them.

I trained every day, guns, blades, and sabers, I trained with everything. I would be the greatest warrior and greatest killer, the galaxy would ever see.

Little did I know, that I was pulling the most insane balancing act ever, my emotions were still there, my love and gratitude to 'Oa, my compassion for the other slaves, but I was teetering on the edge between the dark and the light, and I was losing the battle.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. The Oncoming of Salvation

What was to be my final mission, under the orders of my 'masters', was rather unremarkable, and yet at the same time, it was. I was to kill the rebel General Han Solo, while he was on a good-will mission to Mandalore. It made little difference at all to me, that he was a good man, made even less. I'd killed many good men before, I did not hesitate then, and I would not hesistate now.

I was too stow away aboard the underbelly, of a cargo-hauling merchant ship, and would be there in a matter of mere days. I was ready, I would kill him, and the emptiness I lived in would not change or alter. It would be as it always was, nothing would change, I would not be punished, I would not be captured by the law, and in the end, I would go right back to my cell.

Oh how wrong I was, for there was one critical flaw in my belief, one crucial miscalculation, a wrench in the gears I was not aware of. For this was to be the day that I would meet the girl, who would become my best friend, Asenath.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – A Battle for My Future

I was stalking my prey, at range, to attempt to line-up my shot, when I noticed the young girl, who was serving as Solo's bodyguard, and the girl, who would end up being my best friend. Asenath Moonglider, she was a small red-headed girl, a simple jedi padawan. How she ended up being assigned as his bodyguard, I will never know, but I wasn't sure if I could kill her. I'd killed many more, and normally, I'd have just sniped the bodyguard from a distance, but I'd never had to kill another child before. There was only one thing I could do then, I had to get in close and take her out of the fight, to incapacitate her.

I fired my blaster at her legs hoping to take her out of the fight, only she dodged her way out of the fight. I charged in with my vibroblade, throwing a single knife, to attract their attention, and make the takedown a bit quicker to achieve, I charged her with my vibroblade, but it was much more difficult to disarm her, without the proper training. I had only ever been trained to cut my opponents down in brutal and quick fashion, executing them. Attempting to disarm her, I found myself in for a more challenging fight, than I was used to from my targets and their security details.

I recognized that I would be unable to take her out of the fight, in blade-to-blade combat, so I used the force to knock her down a few pegs, using force lightning to cause her immense pain, hoping to make her pass out from the shock. I stopped, when it looked like she had passed out, but she struggled but still managed to get back up. I attempted to finish it knocking her out, but she intercepted it with her blade. I could tell that it wouldn't work, so I went to my second plan of attack, Force Scream.

I wasn't paying attention, I got sloppy and careless, and as a result I was disarmed of my vibroblade. I quickly responded by punching her in the face with all of my might, hoping to finally knock her unconscious. She took her blade and slashed at my leg, knocking me to the floor, before she could continue in a last ditch effort to take her down, I began using Force Choke in hopes of forcing her to pass out. I was easily succeeding.

this was a grave mistake on my part.

In focusing on his bodyguard, I had lost track of my target, which allowed him to sneak up behind me, and knock me out with a pistol-whip to the back of my head at full-force. For a long time, I was unconscious, with no idea as to where I was, or what was happening to me.

Next thing I knew I had woken up strapped to a bed in the med-bay of a ship, which was currently mid-flight. I began to panic, if my master discovered that not only had I failed, but that I had been captured, I wouldn't simply be punished, he would introduce me to an all knew level of pain for this egregious failure. As I was looking around rapidly trying to make sense of my surroundings and trying to think of a way to get out, I heard a voice speaking.

Turning, I noticed that it was the young girl I had been fighting, speaking to me. She was speaking Basic, a language I had heard many times from my master's lips. "Jun, you need to calm down," she said to me. "Gun," I said to her pleading, for my weapons. Upon learning that my weapons had been disposed of, I began to shake and cry. No, no, no, I have to get out of here, my master will be so angry with me, I could still hear the most dreadful threat my master had made to me, 'You don't need your eyes to be a capable fighter, do not fail me, mongrel.'

She tried to calm me, but I was ignoring her, she kept calling me Jun, 'Who the hell is Jun?' I thought to myself, I asked her for water? She went to go and get it, before being called to the cockpit. I was going to be blinded, I was going to be blinded for failing my masters.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: -A Fated Meeting-

I didn't know where the ship was going, or where we were headed, all I knew was that I had failed. Whether they would take me to a lab to be dissected or simply keep me prisoner, I knew that nothing good could come of my being captured.

The strange girl came back to where I was being held, bringing me an icepack. I could hardly make sense of what she was saying, due to my unfamiliarity with her tongue, but I did make my displeasure made. "Bitch," I said with a snarl and a biting voice. She said something to me, apparently shocked at my voice, so I repeated myself making my thoughts clear, "Bitch!"

She said something else to me, I couldn't make it out either, but she had something in her hand, it was cold and strange, but when she put it to my head it made the throbbing stop. She unhooked one of my arms from its restraint so I could keep it against my head on my own.

I looked at her and said one of the scant few words in basic I knew, "Food," I said, hoping to get something to eat, but unwilling and unable to beg. She went somewhere and brought back some strange things I had never seen, pellets of some kind, what looked like dried parts of an animal's carcass, and these strange colorful things I had never seen.

She looked at me and said something, motioning for me to open my mouth, I did so, and was immediately shocked when she put one of the pellets into my mouth. The texture was strange reminiscent of dirt and rocks.

I couldn't hear what she said to me after that, but she put one of the strange colorful things in my mouth, and I almost wanted to gag, when I first tasted it, it was far too sweet on my tongue, reminding me of battery acid. I didn't learn until years later, that this was because I was deprived of good food, when I was being kept by my masters. I essentially lived off of dog food for the first nine years of my life.

She had me follow her finger with my eyes for some reason. She was making noise at me, but I couldn't make sense of what she was saying, when she got loud, I spooked, because whenever my master used to do that it meant I could expect an imminent beating. She was speaking to me, but she then put my arm back in the restraint, I couldn't understand why she was doing that, or what it meant. Seeming to understand my confusion, but I still couldn't understand her. So I simply grumbled under my breath, "You fucking bitch."

As she slept, I noticed there were scars all over her back, I wanted to understand just how she could have gotten them, but be so much more at peace with her existence than I was. When she awoke again she said something to me, before going and getting a new one of the cold things, as soon as she released my arm, I spun her around and lifted her shirt, to get a better look at the scars. "Who?" I asked, barely restraining my own rage and hate. I don't know, exactly what she said, but I did manage to catch one name of note, "Zorba".

I couldn't understand most of what she said to me, but I could tell she was trying to comfort me, which wasn't something I'd had anyone do for me in years. Unsure of how to react, I chose to sit in silence for the rest of the trip.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: -Arriving on Coruscant-

The ship touched down on another planet after about a day and a half of flight. I was unsure of where we were, but they took me off of the ship in cuffs. I was greeted by the site of an older blonde man, and a red-headed woman. I waited patiently in my place, while the older man came back with a raw steak and handed it to the girl. It looked wonderful, and like the kind of thing I never got to have for a meal. I couldn't help the fact I began licking my chops as I stared at it. She cut it into pieces using her lightsaber, before feeding it to me by hand. The woman and the blonde man had left, but I could hear yelling coming from the room they had went into, and I could sense compassion and mercy from the man and fear and outrage from the woman. I had no idea what they wanted from me, and I wasn't looking forward to finding out.

When the man returned to me, I could hardly understand what he was saying, but he seemed interested in helping me, so I simply nodded acquiescing to his request, but I couldn't help waiting for the other shoe to drop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girl took me to a room. She tried to get me to sleep on this weird cushiony thing, but it was far too comfortable for me to ever be able to get to sleep, so I refused it. She then helped me to bathe and clean myself, it was extremely uncomfortable for me, as I was unused to being clean. Being touched, put me on edge, but on the other hand the water felt great and soothing on my skin. She tried to speak to me again, but I couldn't understand what she said, so I simply nodded before laying down on the floor, and going to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Horror and Grief

 _I couldn't tell where I was or what was going on, all I could see was an inky black abyss surrounding me. I kept moving through the abyss for what felt like miles, all the while feeling like I was fighting my way through some kind of syrup. I don't know how long it was until I finally stumbled upon someone. He was wearing torn and dirt covered rags, which reeked of mildew, dirt, and rain. He turned to look at me, and the stench of rotting flesh was overpowering causing me to flinch away, coughing and gagging all over the ground. He was dead, rotting, and had clearly been disemboweled. The worms had already begun working on his face, with one of his eyes rolled back into his head and the other having already fallen out._

 _As I tried to get away and put some distance between myself and this shambling horror, his hand snapped out like a viper grabbing ahold of me by my wrist, before pulling me close to his face and snarling at me. His voice was a garbled and warped deep baritone. "Do you remember me, you little monster? I offered to help you, save you, and in return you killed me. You slashed open my stomach leaving me to bleed out all over the ground." He pulled me even closer to him and I could see his teeth, many of them already fallen out. "I saw your face, and thought you were a child, but I know better now. You're a monster, a thing, created inside of a test-tube for the sole purpose of being a weapon. How long do you think it will take these people to realize what you are? How long do you think it will take for you to get what's coming to you?"_

 _I pulled with all of my might, begging all the while. "I'm sorry, I was scared. I didn't want to kill you. Please forgive me." Eventually my struggling managed to yank his arm clean off his body. As I turned around and attempted to run, I saw a legion of my victims in front of me, all of them screaming at me in turn "mUrDeRER!", "mOnSTeR!", "dEmON!" etc. I ran as fast as my feet would carry me, the whole while struggling against the inky black abyss weighing me down._

 _I ran and ran, but even as fast as I ran I couldn't get away. It didn't matter how long I ran, or how far, they were right behind me, always right behind me. Eventually I found myself running out of breath and falling to the ground from exhaustion. They began to swarm me, grabbing me and pulling me into the center of the horde, where I once again came face to face with my chief accuser. All I could do was beg. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I said openly weeping at this point. "Please forgive me!" I openly and boldly pleaded. The only response I got was sickly and sinister sneer._

 _They began to swarm me, with their hands ripping me to shreds, I felt their hands ripping into my chest and belly, and I began to scream and plead in earnest. I could see my flesh being ripped clean off my bones, as well as my arms and legs being ripped from my torso, and I could still hear them accusing me even as I screamed in agony, but they didn't respond. Didn't even care. If it weren't for the fact I could hear them chattering amongst themselves, I would have thought they were deaf. The last thing I remember is blacking out from the sheer agony of it, and then nothing…_

I came to in a panic panting with my heart pounding erratically within my chest, seeing nothing around me still trapped, inside the inky blackness, it had to be a trap of some kind, I had to find a way out, a way to escape to freedom. I felt something grabbing ahold of my shoulder, muttering out some words, but all my brain could process was another potential threat from the horde. I swung out as fast as I could with all of my might, striking the monstrosity in the gut just as its arms reached around me.

Upon finally seeing that I was looking at the girl from the ship, I realized that it had been a nightmare. She had collapsed to the floor from the strength of my blow, and was heaving onto the floor. I walked over to her helping her off of the floor, she turned to me to say something to me, but I couldn't understand her, and then she hurled again.

I went over and grabbed some rags and threw them atop the pile of vomit, before I walked to wear the basin had been sitting, and dumped it out over the floor, before handing it over to her for her to puke into. She made noises again, but I couldn't understand what she was saying. I rubbed her shoulders like I had seen many of the girls doing amongst themselves in the slave quarters, back in my old home, before gently guiding her into the bed and going to sleep with my arms wrapped around her torso to help warm her up with my own body heat, waiting for her to fall asleep, before turning over and putting my back to hers.

I fell asleep and dreamt, trying and failing to fight my way past my own guilt.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Reaching an Agreement

I was awoken by the blonde haired man, I had seen the day before. He took my hand and had me follow him out of the building, he looked at me and spoke one of the first sentences I had understood since I had been taken from my home. "From the few words I've heard you speak, I take it your mother tongue is Huttese. We don't know your name yet, by name is Luke Skywalker." He motioned to me to follow him to the speeder in front of the building. I was shocked and ecstatic upon hearing him speak, I understood him, I could speak to him. "You need to take me back, my masters will kill you if you don't! Please, I don't want anyone else to die for me," I begged him as I followed after him.

He looked at me, there was some emotion in his eyes, but I couldn't recognize it. "If that's what you truly want, then what I'm doing is the absolute best thing for you. Today, we'll be going to get you new clothes, so you are no longer wearing those rags. After that, I will be taking you down to the clinic to have your blood examined, to figure out how they made you, and what pieces of your DNA they altered," he said as he climbed into the speeder. I followed suit jumping into the passenger side.

"Why do I need new clothes?" I asked him, confused by this turn of events.

"We're going to present you to the council and some high ranking officials today, and we need you to look your absolute best. When dealing with politicians appearances are everything." He parked the speeder in front of a massive market place, I had no idea what was going on around me, there were so many people, and everything was so bright and flashy.

He took my hand and led me alongside him to the local tailor. I have no idea how long I was in there, but I'll never forget the sensation of having people milling about me with measuring tapes and cloths, trying to figure out what went best with my appearance and complexion. When I came out of the building I was wearing a pure white silk suit, with matching white slippers.

We got back into the speeder, and made our way to the medical station, Luke grinned at me, clearly having noticed my discomfort at the tailor, "Don't feel too bad, I don't care for it much either myself, but it's a necessary evil. We have the blood test to do, and then we'll go to the senate."

As we made our way into the medical center, I quietly waited and bided my time as one of the practitioners drew my blood. Luke followed them back and further into the building. After a few minutes, I could hear shouting in what sounded like his voice. He stormed out of the room and over to me, I expected a beating to be coming, and so I braced myself for it. He never lashed out at me though, and he never struck me, instead he slowed down his pace and grabbed me by the shoulders pulling me close to him and wrapping his arms around me, saying, "We're going to take care of you, little one. It's going to be alright, you'll see."

With his hand on my shoulder, he guided me out of there and down to the senate, while we were in the speeder he spoke with me, "We just discovered how you're masters created you. You were made from the DNA of Alrla Fett as well as that of my own father, with a few modifications. On a genetic level, you're my half-brother."

I was confused by this statement, "A brother, what is that? I've never had one."

He grimaces before looking at me, "A brother, is a male sibling, or another son of one's parents. I'm a lot older than you, so I don't think a brotherly relationship is going to work, so all we can do is wing it."

I nodded my head in agreement, before turning to him and asking, "You're father was Lord Vader wasn't he, so I'm another of his sons?"

He seemed to cringe a little bit, "In the scientific sense, yes you are. However, what your masters did by creating you, is the height of unethical science." He paused to compose himself and his thoughts before looking at me. "I want you to understand something though, what they did, was not your fault, and we are going to do everything in our power to shelter and look after you."

As we stepped out of the speeder, he guided me into the senate, and guided me into the senate chambers with him. They were debating something among themselves, and I was getting sick and tired of being talked about, by these outsiders, as though I wasn't there.

I shouted, "You stupid fucks need to let me go. My masters will be furious enough as it is that I fucked up and failed my mission, I'll be lucky if I can even sit down to shit after the flogging they'll give me."

Luke barked something at the young girl, and she went over to me and linked her arm with mine walking me out of the chambers and back into the lobby.

I was pacing back and forth unsure of what to do, and unsure of whether or not I should stay or flee, all I knew was that this was so outside of what my life had been and I was unsure of what to do, as I muttered and snarled obscenities under my breath.

The girl approached me and began speaking to me, "You need to calm down."

"Piss off, you stupid bitch! You need to return me to my masters!"

"We can't do that, they'll kill you!"

"Hardly, I simply won't be able to move for a few weeks after the beatings and punishments they shall give me," I said before grumbling under my breath, "I should never have went easy on you."

"Please Jun, Let us help you, you don't have to go back, you can be safe. We can protect you, but in order to do that, we need to get the council on our side."

"How could you keep me safe, you can hardly protect yourself! And who the hell is Jun!?"

"We have armies that can keep them away, and as for who Jun is, Jun is your name."

I stormed over to her getting right up in her face, "I am a THING, I have NO name. I'm little more than a blaster or a blade, made for the singular purpose of killing, whenever my masters give the order. If you want to live, release me, and run as far as you can, and keep running."

"We can't do that! We can't let them keep torturing you, if you truly wanted to return to them, you could do so almost any time you like. We can protect you, and help you fight them off, but you have to make a choice, you have to want to be free."

I softened my stance and looked at her taking her words in and processing them, "Do you really believe that you can repel my masters and keep me secure, are you truly that foolish?"

She stood before me, resolute in her goal, and certain in its just nature, "I am no fool, but I know that we can help you, will you help us to do so?"

I couldn't believe what she was saying, could freedom after so long, truly be within my reach. If Oa was here, she'd tell me to put my faith in them and to take the risk. I nodded my head and took the plunge, "Fine, I will give you all of the information that I can."

We went back into the chambers and began to plan and strategize, while I gave them all of the information, I could.

During the days in-between I spent my time in the care of Grand Jedi-master Skywalker, learning from them and working with them beginning my study of mathematics, reading, and language. It was the greatest challenge I had ever faced at that point in my life.

They finished up drawing up battle plans, and getting prepared for the inevitable day of my masters' coming, so I prepared and trained myself to fight alongside them, hoping when the time came I would be ready.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Training an Utter Novice

I was waiting for days, unsure of what they were going to have me doing, all I knew was that I was getting bored and and uneasy, without constant combat practice and fighting. So I headed out to find the nearest training room. I don't know how long I was walking through the halls, but eventually I found the young girl, Asenath, as I had learned, training against some kind of droid.

 _"Do you mind if I watch you practice?"_ I asked.

 _"Go ahead,"_ she told me.

I watched her for a few minutes, trying her best to take down the droid, and failing miserably, again and again. She'd screw up, and it'd sting her. It just kept getting funnier and funnier, so it should be of little surprise that I eventually found myself curled up on the floor laughing myself into tears at her misfortune.

She scowled at me before, jumping right back into the exercise. I had to give her props, she was unwilling to give up, even when beaten down.

I stood up and walked over to her.

 _"It's looking like you could use a bit of help,"_ I told her.

 _"Are you offering?"_ she asked me?

 _"Absolutely!"_ I answered giving her, what was meant to be a reassuring grin.

 _"Then please, give me your pointers, O Wise One,"_ she said giving me a grin of her own.

I walked over, gripped her arms, correcting her position, and then moved her legs to correct her stance. I looked at her and said, _"You're trying to deflect multiple, fast moving bolts. You need speed, momentum, and timing on your side. So you_ _ **must**_ _stay in motion. Also, you need to reach out with the force, try and sense where the bolts are going to be,_ _ **before**_ _they're fired."_

I sat back and watched her, she was doing **vastly** better than she had been. With a bit of time, she might even be able to get to my level, but without my assistance, I doubt she'd be able to.

 _"Very good!"_ I congratulated her.

 _"Thank you!"_ She said to me.

 _"What time is class?"_ I asked her, incredibly anxious.

 _"Not for an hour,"_ she told me.

 _"Got it,"_ I answered her.

 _"Would you like a turn?"_ she asked me.

I activated my training saber and stood in front of the droid. I wish I could say it was challenging, but in all actuality it was anything but. I simply focused on training and slowly made my way forward, continuously gaining ground towards it as the exercise progressed, I knew I could take it down in an instant by simply channeling the force forwards and outwards, but the point was to deflect the attacks with little more than my blade, before going in for the kill. At least that was what I had thought.

I was making my way and moving in for the kill, when suddenly she stopped me. I was confused and a bit put out by this new development. I then realized that I wasn't supposed to destroy the droid, simply block and defend it.

 _"Sorry, force of habit."_

 _"You don't have to destroy every opponent here, you'll mostly be expected to detain them and take them in alive."_

I give off a brief snort, _"None of my targets were allowed to live. The only reason I was ever sent out, was to kill."_

She gave off a brief sigh, _"You won't be expected to kill, as long as you're here with us."_

I relax, releasing my stance, and sheathing my blade.

She asks, _"Can you show me how to stand again?"_

I lead her into it, and let her go at it again.

She does so much better this time, and she holds out for many minutes longer than she originally has.

I grin at her and say, _"Much better."_

She looks up at the clock, before saying to me, _"We need to get to class."_

I nod, _"Okay."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We then head to class, I had been expecting to be studying combat, but instead, we're studying Basic, which leaves me rather put out.

I couldn't follow along with it, I could hardly understand or speak basic.

However I got help from Asenath, which eventually got me through the class, and speaking simplistic sentences by the end of the class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day we were training with Luke, the Blonde boy, Ben, apparently Luke's son, went first and lasted for fifteen minutes against the droid. I went next, and lasted for twenty-five minutes, but eventually my stamina began to deteriorate and it was able to sting and disarm me. Due to all of my past experiences with training, and the usual response, when I failed an exercise, or did not match up to what was expected of me, I took of the shirt of my tunic and bowed my head away from Luke, bearing my back for the whipping that was sure to come.

Instead, when Luke approached me, he placed his hand on my shoulder and gently rested it there.

" _Jun, we aren't going to hurt you here, you did well, and it was truly impressive."_

After having bowed my head, I simply said in as neutral a tone as I could, _"I failed, master."_

" _No, you defended yourself, and very well might I add. That is what this entire exercise is for, to train defense."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes, you're safe here."_

I turned to Asenath, and hoping only she would be able to hear me, I uttered a quiet, "Thank you," in Basic.

"You're welcome."

Then it was Asenath's turn and she even managed to match Ben's time. She then began talking with Luke, although I didn't manage to make out what it was about. Based on how he looked at me, and how much she had improved in such a short time, I was fairly certain of what it was. We were then dismissed from class, to go to dinner, and then to our rooms.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Meeting Nanette

I was still having trouble learning to read, write, and speak basic, however I was making great strides under Asenath's tutelage, and she was becoming a much better warrior under my teaching. So Luke paired us up together and had us practice combat together and basic education, allowing us to make leaps and bounds, improving on our own weaker skills, and becoming more powerful.

XXXXX

After I became twelve, I was then required to go out into the city, and provide aid any way I could.

During one of those nights when I was out in the city, making my way through the dark streets and back alleys trying to find someway I could intervene on the behalf of the local citizens. I was dressed in simple street clothes, more rags than true clothing, the smell of smoke upon my clothes and their ratty appearance helped me to blend in as nothing more than a simple urchin.

As I was making my way through one of the many back-alleys of the city, I came upon a strange sight. There was a Nautolan girl in rags digging through a dumpster trying to find mechanical parts or food. Unbeknownst to her, or so I had believed, she was being surrounded by a group of small-time thugs. I slowly made my way forward into the alley, not even bothering to take out my training saber, because I knew I wouldn't need it. I simply took my own bare hands and went to town, beating the thugs around and knocking the teeth out of their mouths.

I was surprised, when I saw the girl jump back out of the dumpster, with some form of electrified staff in her hands, slamming the electrified end into one of the thugs' back. He went down like a stack of bricks, he wasn't going to be getting back up any time soon. We then both went to work taking them all down until it was just us standing. Then I felt something in the force screaming at me to dodge backwards. I did so, narrowly dodging a downward swipe from her staff.

"Woah, calm down, I'm a friend," I said holding my hands up, hoping to placate her, before thinking better of it and attempting to start a conversation instead, "Where did you get that staff? It's really cool."

She had a wicked sneer on her face, as she looked at me and it was clear she didn't trust me, but nevertheless she answered. "I built it from scrap parts and a battery pack, I found while scavenging for food and supplies. It's not that complicated, all I needed was a good conductive metal to make the wiring and the prong on the end, from there it was simple."

After hearing about her technical know-how, I couldn't help the giant grin that spread across my face, I could tell that she and Asenath were going to get along swimmingly. After all most eggheads I'd met worked off of each other brilliantly creating more and more brilliant inventions and advancements in their fields.

"I'm guessing you're probably fairly hungry, would you like to come with me as I get us both some food?" I asked, looking to her for an answer.

"I might as well, it's not like I found anything worth eating, while I was looking through that garbage bin," she said with a clear look of agitation. It was clear to anyone that had the sense to notice that she was homeless and uncared for, a child living on the streets of Coruscant all alone. I couldn't allow something like this to go on without intervening and still call myself a jedi.

I made my way to one of the local diners, and sat down in one of the booths leaving the other side open for Nanette to take a seat, while I waited for one of the staff to come over and take our orders. It was a Twi'lek girl, who came over to see us, approaching in a yellow and burgundy uniform, with a name tag on her chest that read Nuna, and a notepad and pen in her hands. I looked over at Nanette and asked, "Is there anything in particular you want, or should I just go ahead and order for the both of us?" Upon seeing her shake her head at my question, I then turned back to our waitress and started. "May, I please get two orders of waffles and two orders of coffee, with milk and sugar for the both of us if we want it?"

Nuna, was one of the regular staff at the Cafe, whom I had met already a couple of times before, and she was fully aware of the fact that I was much younger than I looked, so she simply looked at me and said, "Sure thing, sweetie, I'll be right back."

I bashfully, and somewhat ashamed of my still lacking manners, called after her, "Thanks, Nuna!"

The girl gave me a look, "Waffles and coffee, huh? How vapid of you."

I had to hold back a snort at her dry wit and snark, it might have been at my expense, but it was still pretty funny. I then began to ponder how she came to be homeless and living on the street at such an age. It's hardly an unusual site, but for it to be someone with as keen an intelect as hers, it just didn't make sense. If I was going to help her, I would need to learn more about her and what she would need.

"So what's your name? Mine's Jun by the way."

"Nanette, don't wear it out."

It was then that Nuna came to our table with our food, and so I figured that our conversation could wait until after we'd eaten for a bit. As I looked at my plate, I realized that Nuna had added a bit of bantha sausage behind my stack of waffles, which had an extra two on top. Asenath and I had been coming to the diner and getting food from Nuna, for quite a while now, and as such, she was fully aware of my hefty nutritional needs. In my gratitude, I turned to her and mouthed 'Thank You!' To which she simply nodded with a smile. I knew I was going to tip well tonight as a show of my gratitude.

As we ate, I did my best not to make myself look like a complete and total pig, by pacing myself and going slow as I ate. Trickier than it sounds, because self-control was never my greatest virtue. By the time we were both about halfway through our meals, I paused and began to ask her about herself and how she came to be living homeless on the streets of Coruscant.

"So how did a girl like yourself come to be homeless, on one of the wealthiest planets in the galaxy?"

She gave a light snort, but the despair around her, is practically palpable, "My adoptive parents took me in, because they couldn't have kids of their own. Then through some miracle, they had a kid of their own and decided they were tired of me, so they just left me here," she said, before mumbling, "Not like they cared much about me before that any way."

I could feel a growl burning the back of my throat, and I snarl building in my teeth, but I just kept them down by clenching my fist around the bar under the table, accidentally crushing the metal.

"If you'd like I can take you somewhere where you'll be taken care of, and have a better chance at moving up in the world. You're strong and smart, I think you'll fit right in."

She just shrugs and says, "It's got to be better than this."

As we go back to our food, and finish it, I can't help but think that Asenath is going to love Nanette.

After we get up from the table, I drop thirty credits onto the table and call out, "Thanks Nuna! Keep the change!"

As we walked down the street and made our way towards the temple, I put my arm around her shoulder, before saying, "I've got a friend who is going to love to meet you."

She gave me a rather peculiar look, before saying. "Wow, I'm letting a stranger I just met take me somewhere. Yep, there's no way this could go badly for me."

Unbeknownst to me, due to my social ineptitude, it came across as incredibly creepy.

As we departed she said one last thing to me, "Whatever happens, don't take my kidneys. I need those for health reasons."

XXXXXXXXXX

After I'd managed to convince her to come back to the temple with me, I stuck around for a few minutes, before I had to be out for guard duty. I mostly tuned out their conversation, but was still mostly listening, so I could give my input, when necessary, or when I felt it was most appropriate.

"If you, ever need anything Nanette, you can always come to us. Whether you need help from the jedi or help from the senate, it makes no difference."

I walked to my room, grabbing my lightsaber, before heading out front to take my post, as the night guard. It was then that Luke came to me and talked to me.

"You did good tonight, Jun. You should be proud of yourself."

"Why, master? All I did was what any good jedi would do."

He smiled at me, "And that humility, is why you will be a **great** jedi."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Training With Luke

The following days I spent the majority of my time, training and studying. I was suprised when Luke pulled me aside, and had me begin training with him, starting out with what I thought was simple meditation, but it was in fact quite different.

In truth, I rarely if ever meditated in the Jedi way, even though Luke had taught me. Although my combat skills were far above those of my peers, and my academic skills were climbing at an acceptable rate, many of the methods, skills, and techniques I had been taught by my masters, so many years ago were still what I used most commonly. It was due to this that they came most naturally to me, whereas the Jedi Methods were often confusing and foreign to me.

I suspect Luke could sense my constantly growing rage and anger, that I internalized and bound up to the best of my ability. He likely could sense it as a sort of growing darkness within me that could one day if left unchecked lead me down the path of the Dark Side.

When Luke found me, I was sitting in one of the more basic meditation poses, I had been taught by my Sith Masters, simply sitting against a wall with my hands pressed together, my legs crossed, and my back pressed tightly against a wall, on which I had placed a simple ornamental spike, known as a kasui, that was digging into my back, perhaps even drawing blood.

You see, there is a vast stretch of difference between the Jedi method of meditation and the Sith's. I had only ever been trained in the Sith way, to focus on my pain, rage, and hate, until they were honed into a razor-sharp blade in the very core of my being. It is exceptionally useful in the field of battle, or when preparing for combat, but prolonged and constant use eventually wears on the user's mental state.

Luke was aware that my prefferred method of meditation was not that of the jedi, which never ceased to annoy him.

"Jun, get up we're going to the meditation chamber, and please put that Kasui away," he said looking at it in disdain.

I stood and followed him, I was both excited at the prospect of studying directly under a Jedi Master, and anxious at the idea of failing to meet expectations.

After we arrived at the meditation chamber, we both went and sat down on the hard stone ground, facing each other, and getting into our meditation positions.

Luke spoke then, "Focus on your emotions, make peace with them, and let them go."

I tried as best as I could, but it wasn't easy at all. My emotions, my rage, my hate, and my pain, were a constant part of myself. Letting go of my hate was easy enough, letting go of my rage was even harder, putting out a fire that has fuel constantly thrown into it will never be easy. Try as I might though, I couldn't make peace with my own internal pain, I could no more let it go, then I could heal it, but it was certainly easier to bear than it once was.

I emptied myself as best I could, then we simply sat and meditated for approximately an hour.

Although Luke was most likely disappointed that I couldn't do it perfectly, he did smile at me, proud of the progress I had been making.

He then stood up and motioned for me to follow him out of the meditation chamber and to the sparring mats.

XXXXXXXXX

Once we arrived at the training pavilion, he pulled two of the training sabers off of the wall and out of their holders, tossing one of them to me, before igniting his own.

He then smiled at me and said, "Today, we are going to practice our swordsmanship. I noticed that your combat skills have already vastly outstripped the other children, but I wish to see just how much you've improved. I'm interested in seeing how far you can grow, with proper opposition and competition."

We spent hours sparring from that point on, with both of us matched almost evenly, Luke with his skilled and precise strikes, hard won after years of training with a lightsaber, against my own raw force, speed, and hectic strikes. An unshakeable defense versus an unstoppable onslaught of attacks.

Luke dodged and parried almost every blow I could throw at him, even as I leapt over him and ran circles around him, fighting to find an opening. In the end I lost, but we were both damaged enough from the bout with enough burns and bruises to prove how hard we had both fought.

XXXXXXXXXX

We then went back to the apartment, where we both worked together to make ourselves our usual post-workout teas. With Luke boiling the water, and me getting the tea pods. Luke preferred plain old soothing Yagak Tea, it was warm and had a slightly nutty taste thanks to the grains that were mixed in with the tea.

I however preferred Madak tea, dark and invigorating, with a spot of milk and some honey mixed into it.

We sat together on the roof of the apartment, with me sitting on the railing with my legs hanging off of the side and above the open air, both of us simply drinking our tea and looking out over the city of Coruscant sitting all around us.

Luke looked over at me and said, "You've made great strides since joining us, Jun. I am deeply proud of you."

I nodded my head at him, replying, "Thank You, Master Skywalker."

"However, I must ask you to cease your normal meditation practices, as well as your use of a Kasui," noticing the look on my face at his request, his tone softened, "At least try to, Jun. It isn't good for you, to continue on this, way. And the long-term effects it can have on you concern me."

I gritted my teeth though, and gave him my word, "I promise to try, Master Skywalker. It's going to be far from easy though."

Luke smiled at me, before nodding and putting his arm around my shoulder, "I know, but I have every faith that you can succeed, Jun."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Jun's Birthday

A few months later, I woke up one morning to a lot of noise in the home. Surprised by this, I got up reluctantly, and made my way towards the door of my room. Slowly creaking the door open, I was surprised by how the building suddenly seemed quiet… too quiet. I looked around the room and noticed how there seemed to be nobody in the building at all. Creeping down the hall, I looked around the corners as I kept moving. I made my way towards the kitchen and was surprised by how all of the lights were off. They suddenly turned on and noise erupts as everyone called out, "Happy Birthday, Jun!"

At first, I was shocked and surprised, until being approached by Luke, who hugged me, and said, "We're glad to have you here with us, Jun." Everyone in the home steps forward and hugs me, which leaves me somewhat shocked. Luke then pulls me aside, and asks, "It's your birthday today, so… what do you want to do today?" I blink at him, "I'm not sure… what do birthdays normally entail? What do people usually do on their birthdays?" I ask him, unsure and confused. "People normally spend time with their friends and family, I'd suggest talking to Asenath. We have plans for when you get back home," Luke tells me.

I walked over to Asenath, hoping to see what her plans were, only to be grabbed by the arm and dragged out the door by her. She was chatting a mile a minute, she was overly energetic and excited by my birthday. It was clear that she had too many plans, and not enough time to make them all a reality. She dragged me to the front door of the building, before hailing a cab to come and pick the both of us up, dragging me inside the cab. She told the driver, "Please take us to the Bazaar, sir," before handing him some cash to pay him. As we sat in the cab, we chattered a bit. "Okay, so first, I figure we're going to head over to the Bazaar to check out the stalls, and see what kind of good food they have, after that I was figuring we could catch a Holofilm about the Clone Wars, before heading home for the night. Sound good?" I nodded to her, "Sounds fine."

The cab arrived on the street and dropped us off within walking distance of the Bazaar. As we walked around, we saw someone selling some of the latest tech, which hardly interested me at all. What I did find particularly interesting were the farmer's stalls, with all sorts of food and meats on display. Womprat, Roba, and Eopie meat, along with hubba gourds, podpoppers, bristlemelons, red gourds, and amber roots. I don't think Asenath cared for them, but I did find them rather interesting, so as we passed through I decided to get myself some bristlemelon and amber root tea. We made our way too the theater, where we got tickets to a historical holofilm about the Clone Wars. It was always weird for me to watch things pertaining to the life of Anakin Skywalker. I knew I had gotten a rather substantial part of my genetic coding from him, but there was something I could never understand. Why had he fallen to the Dark Side. Did he not know the pain it would bring to him and those he loved? It was an odd conundrum for me, witnessing such beauty and majesty all around me, but also witnessing the foolishness and folly of mankind.

After we left the theater and made our way to the curb to begin talking about the film, as well as what are thoughts on the history and story behind it, of note to the both of us was the story of Anakin.

"Anakin was so cool, the history, and what he did! So cool!"

I didn't even miss a beat as I responded, "He seemed a bit of a fool to me, if we're both being completely honest."

She seemed shocked by my response, and said "Why would you say that?"

"He fell didn't he? He had a purpose and a happy life among the Jedi and his people, and yet he still fell, as if he needed more power. He chose the Dark Side out of fear and desperation, when the truth of the matter is, it simply wasn't necessary."

"The Jedi weren't being fair. He had issues adjusting. He broke only the rules that were stupid; however, I agree that he could have started his own faction, but it would have outed Padmé, too. He kept that life secret for both their sakes. Any secret kept long enough has to potential to explode. Anakin's just exploded in one of the worst possible ways."

I shake my head emphatically at that, "No, he let his fear and his hatred get the better of him, and in so doing gave in. He could have chosen better but didn't. He was a fool, who only learned true wisdom in the end."

"Ultimately, isn't better in the end he repented, regardless how he lived for the majority of his adult life?"

I sigh at her, and just as our cab arrived answer, "Perhaps… but he was still a fool."

"Because he fell? We all make mistakes, Jun. You or I can just as easily fall."

I keep my mouth shut, remembering the promise in my own heart, that I would never fall as he had, not even in my final hour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After arriving home, we had the usual festivities commence, with my surrogate Aunts, Uncles, and cousins with me. We had a nice meal, a decent and tasty one, which wasn't as ostentatious as it could've been due to my own preferences. After getting hugs and kisses from everyone, I made my way to my room with a cup of my new tea, to sit down and meditate, before bed.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Never Again A Slave

I had been living among the Jedi for five years, when the day finally came, and my Masters flew down on Coruscant to reclaim me. I was freshly fourteen, and Asenath was close to fourteen herself. She was the one that hit the alarm as their ships were coming down from the sky. Luke and I went up to see what it was, and I could tell in an instant that it was them, both in the force, and on the sight of their ship. Their ships were all black, with Sith symbols painted and carved into the hulls of their ships. I nodded to her, "That's them."

Asenath ran and hit the evacuation alarm, at Luke's orders. We tried to move and get away from the civilians, when we saw one of the first of my owners to have disembarked from the ships and too have come for me. It was Boba Fett, he had a personal stake in this, having contributed his own DNA to my creation, I doubt he saw me as a son or anything, rather a slave, who would follow his every word, and obey each of his orders. So, it was no surprise when the first words to come out of his mouth were, "You're coming with me boy."

I sneered at him, refusing to bow down, or be cowed and scoffed at him, "Like hell, Fett." I knew a battle was likely about to commence, due to my daring to even refuse an order given to me by him.

He snarled out at me, "Dead or alive-"

Only to be interrupted by Asenath, "I get paid either way," which got a snort of amusement out of me.

This seemed to have pissed Fett off, which was probably why he sicced his guards on us immediately after. It was then that we could see the other ships coming out of the sky, while the civilians evacuated the planet. It was then that we saw a final ship descending out of the sky, the symbols carved into its hull, denoted just how important it and its owner were. My old master, Darth Lord Skanato, even after five years, was still taller than me. He looked like death warmed over, and was close to eight feet tall, his eyes a bloody red, and his massive beard, resting on his face.

He motioned towards me, "Jun, heel!"

I loudly snarled out at him, "No!"

"I own you, mutt. You WILL come back with me, even if I have to break you too do it."

"I am not an animal, I'm a person, and I'll sooner die than go back with you."

He sneered at that, "It seems we will have to fight over the boy, Skywalker. You and your padawan against me," his teeth looked like a monster's, sharp and gnarly.

Luke and Asenath stepped forward, ready to challenge them, but wary, as a number of gunmen stepped down from Skanato's gunship, armed to the teeth, watching the fight, to ensure they would get no back-up. Luke meditated and waited on him, while Asenath seemed tense and agitated, I prayed she wouldn't lose her sense allowing him to gain the upper hand on her.

I was glaring at him, wondering what it was he was planning. That's when he pulled it out, his 'weapon' of choice. It wasn't a weapon at all though, it was a three-sided blade. One long wavy blade in the middle, with two smaller blades coming off the tip. The main blade was meant to leave large cuts on the opponent to bleed them out, with the two smaller blades meant to carve the skin off the opponent… only it wasn't a weapon, it was meant for torture.

I watched as Asenath charged at him, my heart caught in my throat, as I feared for her life. She was stuck on the defensive for most of the fight. She tried to fight to the best of her ability, but eventually he was able to take her down and out. I could hear him taunting her, in his usual manner, the sick bastard.

I stood to the side, watching as he and Luke, went at one another, the battle lasting for many minutes, without either of them gaining or losing ground. Eventually though, Luke lost, with Skanato disarming him. Before he could land the final blow, I stepped in, intercepting the blow before it could land. He tried taunting me, but I hardly heard him. The blood and hatred were pounding within me, my senses were starting to bleed, until nothing existed around me except the battle.

The battle went on and on, with both of us, striking and slashing at one another, neither of us giving an inch, but I felt the blood pounding in my head as my rage grew and grew. It was then that my memory began cutting in and out, from there I can only remember bits and pieces of what happened.

I sliced his hands off with my lightsaber, and ripped him off the ground force choking him, in my rage. The only thing I could think was that I wanted to kill him, and leave the world without his vile nature existing within it. I pulled my Mandalorian Iron knife, from it's sheath within seconds, and slashed his torso open, I hurled him to the floor. I then began stabbing him over and over and over and over.

It is there my memory cuts off completely.

I was told later, that when the invaders were fleeing, only one ship got away … The others weren't so lucky. I reached my hand to the sky, channeling the force itself through my body, as I ripped them from the sky, plunging them into the surface of the planet, en masse. Once they were all dead or away from my home, I passed out, not knowing what was to come that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up, the injuries I had received, had finally caught up to me. It was then that Luke approached me, I could feel my stomach drop like a rock as my master sat before me. The way he looked at me, I could tell that he was both glad to see me and saddened.

"You did well, Jun. You are loyal, true, and dedicated to the light," he said, I could tell that there was a 'but' coming, "But you are also a being bound to the dark side… you don't know what you did, do you?"

I shook my head at him, afraid to learn, but knowing that I must.

"You went into a state known as 'Force Rage', it's not your fault, but what it implies, makes me worry for you. You defeated Skanato, and the entirety of their fleet yourself, but in so doing, you gave in to the dark side, and let it flow through you… You were able to channel it, but I feared that we had lost you."

I swallowed down the bile in my throat, "I'm sorry, master."

Luke shook his head at me, "Don't be sorry, Jun, be vigilant. We're going to have to increase your meditation training, but I need you to promise me something, promise me that you won't let the dark side consume you, that you will stay vigilant, watchful, and mindful of yourself, so that you will not fall into it's grasp. You're a good boy, Jun, but resisting the dark side, will be even more of a challenge for you. That's why I'll be here, to watch over you and to pick you up should you stumble."

I bowed my head to him, "Thank you, Master Skywalker."

Luke bowed in return, before hugging me close to him, "We all care for you, Jun. And we shall be here for you, whenever you need us. Never be afraid to ask for help if you need it."

I was still not completely used to hugs, but I was grateful nonetheless as I nodded.

"Jun, with what happened, I'm going to need you to lay low for a bit, until this thing blows over with the news. Now, let's go visit Asenath."

I nodded, and made to follow after him, going to visit my friend.


End file.
